


Die with You

by tyherondaletrash



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, i still don't know how to tag, kit is a bit romantic, pianist kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyherondaletrash/pseuds/tyherondaletrash
Summary: Here's another Kitty Songfic, I love writing them
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Die with You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Kitty Songfic, I love writing them

"I want to show you something," Kit said while grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him to the music room. The room was big, acoustically well-engineered and had a grand piano in the middle of the room. Kit loved this room. Jem and Magnus built it when they first moved to the Cirenworth Hall. The room was so beautiful, it even encouraged Kit to learn to play the piano. 

"No need to rush, I'm coming," Tiberius replied to Kit's enthusiasm. He loved seeing Kit liked this, excited about something. He loved seeing his pretty blue eyes glowing. He loved everything about Kit.

When they entered the room, Ty was confused. The music room? What would they do there? 

Kit sat on the piano stool and gestured the space next to him for Ty to sit. Ty still didn't get it. Did he even know how to play? But he didn't say anything. He silently sat on the stool next to Kit. The stool was big enough for both of them, so it was not that uncomfortable for Ty. He often avoided sitting so close to people, save for Kit. Ty looked into Kit's eyes with curiosity, wondering his next move.

Kit gently placed his fingers on the keys, looked at them like he was thinking about what to play. He wasn't sure what to play since he was playing in front of Ty for the first time, he was nervous. A few days ago when Ty had arrived in Devon, he thought about a gift that he could give him. He wasn't good at romantic gestures and all that, but he wanted to do something special for him. It was the first time Ty was coming here, to Devon. The first time seeing what kit did for the past 3 years, how he lived, where he lived. It was an important milestone for them. 

When he figured what to play, he softly smiled, looking at Ty. Kit loved this song, and the lyrics were just so beautiful, he could cry because of the accurateness of the words.

Ty was still looking at him, oblivious what's going to happen next.

When he softly played the first note, Ty's eyebrows arched. Kit didn't have the guts to look at him right now, he was blushing so hard.

_ I don't have a reason to cry _

_ And I have every reason to smile _

His voice was beautiful, Ty thought while he was gasping. He hadn't heard anything more precious than this. It was the perfect voice for the perfect boy. Kit's voice was smooth, like a violin. The piano and he made a perfect couple Ty could watch and listen every minute of the day.

_ I don't have a reason to lie _

_ When you're already reading my mind _

_ And I don't have a reason to be _

_ If I can't be with you _

Kit felt Ty's one hand on his waist. It was his signal for 'Relax, everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about.'. His other hand was pulling out the hair that was blocking Kit's sight. Kit gave out a quick breath and looked at Ty's face.

Ty was smiling. But it wasn't his 'oh, this is funny' smile, or even his 'this is so cute' smile. It was an expression he reserved only for Kit. His cheeks flushed, his eyes full of love. The best sight Kit could ever see. So, he smiled, too, looking directly into his stormy eyes.

_ I don't need air in my lungs _

_ If I can't sing your song _

_ No, I don't need hands _

_ If I don't get to keep you warm _

Kit closed his eyes for a brief second and lifter his head slightly when he hit the higher note. Ty found it so cute. He was all in his feeling when he sang, all in the love he felt.

_ I don't really need myself _

_ If I don't need you _

Ty heard that sentence a bunch of times. When they were in combat, "Hey, I need you," or when he needed something from the top shelf and couldn't reach for it, "Hey, I need you to get this thing for me,". But never with so much passion Kit felt like he was feeling right now, staring into the eyes of the man that he loved.

_ 'Cause darling I wake up just to sleep with you _

_ I open my eyes so I can see with you _

Ty swiped his fingers gently across Kit's cheekbone, and Kit's lashes fluttered. His touch always made him shiver. He still felt like that 15-year-old boy who was hopelessly in love with his only friend. Things changed, he wasn't 15 anymore, but he was catastrophically in love with the boy.

_ And I live so I can die with you _

Kit's eyes were getting a little wet, so he closed them to let the drops fall to his cheek. Ty quickly wiped away the single tear and planted a little peck on his cheek. "Oh, love," he murmured. Kit only cleared his throat and smiled at him once more.

_ I don't really need these fingers _

_ If I don't get to touch your spine _

Now it was Ty's turn to get emotional. He knew that Kit loved to touch him. To touch his hands, his arms, his legs, his abdomen, his spine... He particularly liked touching his spine, because he always said: "the spine is the only thing that keeps one from breaking even though they are slowly dying inside". When he first said it, he didn't understand what Kit meant. But after he left Ty did, because he understood what 'slowly dying inside' meant. When Livvy died, he had kit by his side. But when he left, there was this huge space in his universe that made him struggle to breathe.

_ Well, I don't need these legs _

_ If I ain't walking by your side _

_ And I don't really need to be _

_ If I can't be with you _

The chords were not difficult for Kit to play. In fact, they were so easy that he didn't have to look at the keys. He was looking at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he wouldn't care if he messed up some notes.

_ 'Cause darling I wake up just to sleep with you _

He started to spread the notes and sing the words longer, but his hits on the keys were getting harder. He was giving more force, just to make it aesthetically pleasing. Ty didn't even care if there was a piano or not. He would just be alright if there was just him, and his voice. 

_ I open my eyes so I can see with you _

Ty began to caress Kit's soft bronze curls. They weren't golden anymore, due to the lack of sun in England. But he was sure they would be golden again when Kit comes to Los Angeles for his travel year. "I will never get inside, I love the sun." Kit told him once. He loved his house here, in Devon, but he hated the weather. It wasn't his fault that he grew up in Los Angeles where it was always hot.

_ I live so I can, _

He was slowly finishing the song, and making sweet noises while he was at it. Ty chuckled for the way Kit's lips curved. God, he couldn't wait for the song to be over. Not that he didn't like it, he loved it, but he really wanted the kiss the handsome pianist, too.

_ I live so I can die with you. _

When Kit played the last notes and concluded the song, Ty impatiently waited for him to take his hands off the keys. When he finally did, Ty gave out a huge gasp and a "Finally," as he reached for his head and kissed him.

Kit immediately gave in to the kiss and deepened it, while one of his hands was on the taller boy's waist and on in his hair. Ty's hands were cupping his face. Kit slowly opened his mouth as Ty slipped his tongue in his mouth. He liked the way his boyfriend's lips tasted. They were always warm and welcoming for Kit's. 

When Ty finally broke off the kiss looking to Kit's swollen lips, grinning. He got him where he wanted. Kit didn't open his eyes for a while. Just stayed there while their foreheads were touching. He loved that, he loved everything about Ty.

"You liked it?" Kit asked when he stood up and reached out his hand for Ty to help him stand as well. 

Ty smiled and nodded. "Of course, I loved it. Your voice is amazing, why didn't you sing to me before? And I didn't know you knew how to play the piano, either." he said when he interlaced their fingers. Kit was blushing, again. So he looked down to not let Ty see it. 

Ty raised his chin with his fingers to see his face. "Jace taught me the basics when we went to New York for a while. Then I printed out some sheet music and learned the rest myself."

"That doesn't explain why I didn't hear you sing before," Ty added when they made their way out of the room and to the library, Ty's favorite room of all.

"I didn't think you'd like it," he said bluntly. "Mom says it beautiful, but I don't think so." 

Ty stopped and turned his face to kit when they finally made it to the library door. "What do you mean you don't like it?" he said when he separated their conjoined hands and put his hands on Kit's hips, pulling him closer. "What you did back there was the most precious thing I've ever heard, and the source being you made it a thousand times better."

Kit looked into his eyes, "You really think so?" he asked shyly. He was still a little insecure around Ty. He wanted to be perfect for the boy.

"Yes, I really do think so. It was lovely, and deep, and made me fall in love with you once more." Ty replied without parting his gaze with his. 

"I love you, too." Kit said into the grey-eyed boy's neck. It made Ty tickle, so he blurted out a giggle. "I love that, too." he chuckled. This was the best way this could go, and he was happy he didn't mess it up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr! @tyherondaletrash


End file.
